StarZombies?
by RunBabyRun8312
Summary: While going through all the submissions for the AVP3D:AVPSY Contest, the StarKids find that even an infinite amount of coffee cannot keep them awake. As they slowly succumb into sleep-deprived zombies, there are plenty of shenanigans involving pears, potty breaks, and someone coming down with a case of The Giggs.


**This was inspired by a post that I put on the AVP3D:AVPSY Contest page and a whole bunch of awesome people and I began envisioning antics like this happening while the StarKids went through all the entries. Enjoy! **

Coffee? Check.

Snacks? Check.

Wi-Fi connection stolen from Joe's neighbor? Check.

A TON of song, character, and setting submissions? Check times a million.

Joe, Jim, Brian, Lauren, Darren, Joey, Matt, Meredith, Mark, Julia, Clark, Jeff, Jaime, Denise, Nico, Chris, Brant, Dylan, Moses, Nick, Brosenthal were all grouped around a laptop on Joe's desk. When they had started, everyone had been pumped to begin going through all of the fans' entries, but as the hours droned on and the emails just kept on coming and coming, they seemed to have lost their perkiness.

"How many are left?" Jeff groaned.

"Uhm... Let's see," Clark said and went back to the inbox, "Two hundred and nine."

"Hit refresh," Julia said.

Clark hit refresh. "Now it's two hundred and thirteen."

Everyone let out a groan. This contest had seemed like such a good idea. They knew that there would be a lot of submissions, but the only thing they hadn't considered was the fact that they would have to go through every single one of them. It wasn't that they didn't love listening to all the creative songs and seeing all the beautiful drawings, but...they were humans. They needed this semi-important thing called sleep and right now it seemed like they wouldn't be getting any of that for the next several days, maybe even weeks.

"Guys, I'm tired," Brosenthal yawned.

"We're all tired," Jaime said.

Darren smacked Brosenthal on the back and it nearly knocked the half-asleep man off of his chair.

"Come on, guys! These are all so beautiful! Look what our fans have created for us! Did any of you ever believe that this would be happening? This is just awesome!"

Brant sighed. "Yeah, Darren, it is awesome, but it is also draining my life source away."

"All-nighters were a lot easier to pull in college," Matt laughed.

"Okay, everyone, we'll take a ten minute break," Darren said, "I'll make some more coffee and you all go rest your eyes or something."

"Yeah, and Lauren can pee for the fiftieth time tonight!" Joey exclaimed.

"Shut up, Richter!"

The group moved and sounded like zombies as they got upto stretch their legs. Many had their eyes squeezed shut due to the burning caused by sitting in front of a computer screen for hours. Meredith walked right into Mark and grumbled incoherently at him, but it sounded something like a mixture of Starbucks menu items and Harry Potter spells. Moses didn't even get up. He just stretched out across the now empty chairs. Darren seemed to be the only one who still had any spark left in him. He skipped around the kitchen as he set up the coffee pot and sang. When he turned, he saw his friends looking like a bunch of baby penguins who had just woken up. Darren took it upon himself to cheer them up.

"Sing along time, everyone!" he exclaimed, "I get knocked down, but I get up again! You're never gonna keep me down! I get knocked down, but I get up again! You're never gonna keep me down!"

Silence.

"Come on! You guys know this one!"

"I'm gonna lay down and never get up again! You're never gonna wake me up!" Lauren said.

Darren sighed. If even the amazingness of Tubthumping couldn't revive them, then what would? ...A game! Yes, a game!

"Hey, Chris, think fast!"

"Huh?" Chris responded, "Whaddaya wa- OW!"

A pear bounced off of his forehead and landed on the floor.

"Heeheehee, it's a pear," Denise giggled.

Jaime's eyes widened. "Oh, god. Guys, Denise has The Giggs!"

Darren sighed. Maybe throwing fruit wasn't his best idea ever. He really wished that there was a hose somewhere so he could just douse all of them with freezing cold water. Joey was laying spread eagle on the floor on his stomach with Nick's feet on his back. Nick had tripped over Joey when his eyes were closed and just decided to stay there. Joe came back from going to charge his phone in his bedroom. His eyes landed on the pear on the floor.

"Damnit, Jim," he said, "Again with the pears?"

"It was Darren!" Jim defended.

One of Darren's thick eyebrows raised in confusion. "Is there a story I haven't heard about Jim and pears?"

Maybe storyt ime would get everyone up again. There was nothing like a good ol' crazy story told by a StarKid.

"I found a pear core in my shower the other day," Joe explained.

Jim threw up his hands. "I get hungry in the shower! Is that such a crime?"

"Shooooowerrrrr," Denise said goofily.

"Oh, sweetie, you've got it bad," Julia sighed and pulled her giggling friend into a hug.

A loud sound from the living room caught their attention. They peered around the wall of the dining room to see Clark on top of Brant.

"He tried to leave!" Clark exclaimed.

"I'm so tired. I just wanna go home," Brant whined.

That was it. No more Mr. Nice Criss. Darren went back into the kitchen, grabbed two tall cups, and filled them both with cold water from the sink. He returned, poured one over Nick and Joey and the other over Clark and Brant. All four immediately sprung up and glared at him.

"Alright, StarKids. If the rest of you don't wanna be splashed, you need to be back in front of the computer in two minutes!"

They scurried back into the dining room to sit down, only to find a snoring Moses. Meredith poked him.

"Fivemoreminutes," Moses mumbled.

Jeff shook his shoulder.

"Isaidfivemoreminutes,mom."

"JOSEPH MOSES, WAKE THE HELL UP OR I WILL SIT ON YOU!" Joe yelled.

"Mom,there'snoschooltoday."

And Joe sat on his stomach. Moses' eyes flew open and he yelped. With a shove, he forced Joe off of him and sat back up. Mark helped Darren pass out fresh mugs of black coffee with many, many packets of sugar. After everyone had one, there was still one mug left over.

"Who's missing?" Mark asked.

"Uhm... Looks like...Nico," Brian said.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom," said Chris.

While waiting for Nico to return, Matt hit refresh on the inbox once more. They were now up to two hundred and thirty one. How was it that so many people could send so many emails in such a short period of time? About two minutes later, the group started to get impatient. They waited, and waited, and waited, but Nico still hadn't come back. Lauren smacked her empty mug down on her lap.

"Shit, now I have to pee again."

Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Denise who started giggling and making waterfall noises. Lauren leapt up and ran over to the bathroom door.

Bang, bang, bang.

"Nico!"

Bang, bang, bang.

"Nicooooo!"

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang.

"NICO!"

She threw herself against the door as sobbing sounds left her mouth.

"Nico, open the damn door! I am this close to just going and peeing in Joe's kitchen sink!"

"No, please don't do that!" Joe exclaimed.

"Maybe he fell asleep in there," Dylan suggested.

"NICO! I need to urinate! Listen to me, I'm using scientific terms and everything! I. Need. To. Urinate."

Lauren slumped to the floor and curled into a ball. A moment later the door opened. Nico looked down at Lauren and nudged her with his foot.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Did you not hear me screaming at you that I have to piss?"

"Uh...no. I had my earbuds in. I was trying to wake myself up."

"And you had to go into the bathroom to listen to music?"

"I...I gue-"

"Oh, just MOVE!"

Lauren pushed past him and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. Nico went back to where everyone else was sitting and a moment later a much calmer Lauren was pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee and joining them as well. They continued going through all of the songs and pictures, making notes of the ones they thought were the best. Some of the best ones were even printed out and posted on the Bat-Fridge with magnets. They had taken to calling Joe's place the Bat-Cave during Holy Musical B man and the nickname just kind of stuck. Even his furniture often had 'Bat-' put in front of it now.

"Who finished the coffee without starting more?" Brian questioned from the kitchen.

"Lauren is the guilty party!" Nick exclaimed.

Lauren, who had been on the verge of sleep on Julia's shoulder, shot up and shouted, "It wasn't me! ...Wait, what am I being accused of?"

"Being a douche bag," Brian said.

"Douche bag. Douche bag. Douche bag," Denise repeated.

Lauren just shrugged. Brian made yet another pot of coffee. They were now on their sixteenth pot. All of the food they had brought was now gone, though.

"Lauren, you had better stop drinking coffee," Brosenthal teased, "Don't wanna stunt your growth, do you?"

Lauren went to jump at him, but Julia and Meredith held her down.

Brian sat back down beside Jim and asked, "How many are in the inbox now?"

"Only...one hundred and ninety seven," Dylan answered.

"Ugh, can't we just give them all B minuses and be done with it?" Joe groaned.


End file.
